The Betrayal of Heather Rosewood
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Heather has plans to make her and DJ school royalty but an old acquaintance Justin runs for position of Prince also so Heather decides to get rid of him, by any means necessary. But it goes a little too far...


The Betrayal of Heather Rosewood

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action or any of the affiliated characters. Nor do I own the ideas I borrowed from the book the Betrayal of Natalie Hargrove (which is by the same person, Lauren Katie, who wrote one of my newest favorite books of all time Fallen and see Fallen TDA for more info about that).

Author's Note: Yet another one-shot, the only things I have the creative capabilities or time to write right now because of school and lack of time (and laziness messing up school). But still, I can not resist writing this because it was total drama…action. Lol, bad pun. I swear, almost all Lauren Kate's characters make me think TDA for whatever reason. Maybe it's because TDI/A characters span a lot of the general stereotypes about teens from nerdy to party boy to bully to narcissist to mean girl, etc. She does too. This is my version of Natalie Hargrove (Heather) and Justin Balmers (lol, Justin) and what happens that changes everything.

"Hey Heather," shouted a loud voice and everything stopped and turned to look. Heather growled in frustration over everything and she definitely did not need this now. First her boyfriend DJ had been sick all day and left her alone and now HE had to show up. Speaking of him, she saw him come striding over, all cool and confident with that ridiculous smirk on his face, thinking he was some hot stuff. Which unfortunately he was. Justin Beauregard was incredibly gorgeous and he and everyone else knew it. J.B. (as everyone called him) really, really was. Too bad that he was a no good lying snake in the mud, in Heather's opinion, but unfortunately not everyone else's. No matter how many times he tried to flatter her or try to intrigue her, she was not going to go out with him, not after what happened before. He broke her heart and the only good thing was that he did not remember any of it or who she was because if he did, it would ruin her. But there was something wrong with him that kept making him want to talk to her, heaven only knows why, when she kept trying to pound it through his thick head that she did NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH HIM. She had a boyfriend now and because of the other thing; she could never go down that road again. That and he was just really annoying.

"You see my poster yet for the school royalty competition?" J.B. asked, doing a little pose that really made Heather grind her teeth together in frustration. Stupid little…ugh, and unfortunately she had seen it. And now that she had, she realized they were absolutely freaking everywhere and how she had not seen any of them before she ran right into a cardboard cut-out, the event which brought his attention over in the first place, was nothing short of a miracle and just showed how out of it she really was. She had been too busy in thought, planning DJ's and her royal acceptance speech after the two of them won by a landslide and the dances and the social status, all the students bowing before her and her boyfriend and all eyes on her and her beautiful dress…she was once again broken out of her fantasy when what J.B. had been babbling on about, she didn't really care what, when he said something that made her bristle.

"And it's going to be you and me babe and I'll show you how pleasant I can be. We can be friends at the very least; after all, we are going to have to put up with each other when I win as it is very obvious you are going to win the role of Princess. And I certainly don't mind…" he trailed off, his beautiful blue (AN. In the book they were I believe green but Justin's eyes are I believe blue but I actually can't remember) settling dangerously low on her chest. She snorted and turned around. She couldn't believe that she had once thought behavior like that had been cute and flattering. But she had realized by mom's many boyfriends and an old friend she no longer tried to think about in a past life's associations, as well as her own experience where he did that thing, well, she knew that was not at all friendly. Not from any decent guy who likes you for more than just one thing. Disgusting, really. She turned back to show him exactly what she thought of that but when she did, he was already gone, turning a corner rather hurriedly. Well, that was odd. But rather convenient for him as she had a whole list of things that she had been going to say about what she thought of him and none of them were very complimentary, starting with nicer ones like 'stalker', 'perverted', 'disgusting', etc to some really not nice things that would hopefully hurt him but knowing him, he would probably enjoy coming from her because he was a freak like that. Oh well. She was not going to waste any time looking for him just to go on a tirade and she really had to get back to planning and she did have an appointment to make with the third floor bathroom to see if she was going to win or not.

Reassured by the resident kook but very informed and scarily accurate Gwen that she was going to win and some very interesting information about Justin's only tenuous balance in the race, she felt very confident that she was going to win. Especially since J.B's candidacy was very questionable and tenuous. She found that the school board (those who really had the power in town) was uncertain of certain traits and characteristics of Justin's and was only allowed barely. He may have been popular but she knew that most people preferred her and DJ to win and the only reason Justin was a real threat was that DJ wasn't really trying and was rather wishy-washy about the whole thing. She was going to have to talk to him about that as she did not want to have to end up being royalty with Justin and she couldn't decide which was worse, being with him or being without the crown. She honestly couldn't decide but she was not going to let it come down to that so she was going to have to kick DJ's butt into gear to prevent that from happening. She ran into another poster of him and almost screamed in frustration. She ripped it off the wall and ran out the building before she exploded from frustration.

She had dinner with the Kings that night, as per requirement to dating their son DJ; she had to eat dinner with them as a family so they could bond or some sort of crap like that. The only reason she put up with it is that she really liked DJ but his parents were horrible. Mr. King wasn't so bad, kind of boring and clueless if anything, but Mrs. King, DJ's mother, was one of the most horrible woman she had ever met. She knew from the start that Mrs. King hated her and she tried to get along with her at first as she was DJ's mother but it soon proved impossible as the woman had impossible expectations and was always critical of everything she did. Heather had often heard within earshot of her that her son DJ could 'do so much better than her' to absolute random strangers. Mrs. King was judgmental and put down her for no reason. Heather admitted that sometimes she put down people as well but it wasn't because she irrationally disliked them and she only did so when they deserved to be because if were nice, Heather could be nice back. But Mrs. King…ugh, she tried to avoid her as much as possible, whenever she wasn't forced into these horribly awkward family dinners where you could just feel the tension brewing. And she knew that this one was deliberately scheduled to mess up her evening with DJ alone, probably due to Mrs. King's snooping, as she and DJ had been going to go out on his boat that night and have a romantic evening. Somehow catching wind of this information, DJ's mom had quickly sent notice that there was going to be a family dinner that night and therefore ruined her and DJ's night. Or at least hers. DJ seemed to love his family, only God knew why, or at least accepted them and did as they asked. Or at least what his mom asked. His dad could probably care less as he was always kind of a little out there and rather lax parenting skills. He was too busy practicing his very lucrative radiologist job. The Kings were an old family, coming from old money, inherited by generations of King's doing major businesses like being famous judges, lawyers, doctors, even the occasional business man. There hadn't really been a King who didn't do a professional something until DJ, one of the few points of tension between him and his parents. His dad was naturally disappointed of course but it was his mom who was freaking out and trying to convince him to 'dump the girl and do something important with his life' blah blah blah. She wouldn't even mind him doing professional football, something she wasn't really interested in, because he was good at it and the best in the area. He had numerous trophies and he played brought the team into nationals for the first time in a while. They were extremely proud of that, being able to add yet another thing to the King's family many, many numerous accomplishments. But DJ was being stubborn and not thinking of his future, according to them. Mrs. King naturally blamed her for that of course as her family was lower class and the only reason Heather and her family were in Palmetto was that her mom had managed to seduce some rich guy and sponged off him for a bit until he broke it off but they made enough to at least get a decent house here. And Mrs. King and all those rich snobby families knew it.

The dinner, as expected, was horrible. But not because of the food, because the food really was quite good, but it was certainly hard to enjoy good food when in the presence of Mrs. King staring holes into you and awkward family conversation between the dad and DJ who had finally got over that cold or whatever that kept him sick earlier in the day. DJ's cousin AJ had come and he was a real stick in the mood. He may have almost looked like a slightly older twin clone of DJ but they were nothing alike. He was rather boring and was also studying to be a doctor and practice medicine like his dad and his idea of fun was apparently studying and again practicing medicine. The only person interesting in that family was DJ who thankfully was almost nothing like them except for extreme dedication (unfortunately lacking the ambition like when she needed them the crown). She still sometimes wondered how she had ever managed to attract his attention when she first began dating him at the beginning of freshman year. That day, she had been trying to legitimately golf (as in, no more breaking rich people's windows, a fond habit she did in her old life) and accidentally hit a golf ball and broke a window. She had at first thought he had been coming out to yell at her and chase her off but he didn't. She supposed that now she belonged there, dressed in the rather preppy clothes of the upper class. If she hadn't been, he'd have probably chased her off with dogs or something like the other people. Instead he talked to her and he found her interesting. It didn't take them long to be seeing each other almost constantly and start dating. They were perfect together in every way. They never really fought or argued and the few times they almost did, she distracted him with kisses and more and he then promptly forgave her, a little technique she learned from her mom about guys (one of the only good lessons, she didn't need to really have her mom talk about the other stuff as that is just not things you tell your daughter but apparently mom missed that lesson). But it served well and worked at stopping arguments. Besides, DJ was really good looking and she could almost say she loved him. She did love him but she wasn't sure if she Loved him in that sense. She supposed that was because as much as she didn't want to admit it, and she really didn't want to admit it, but deep down inside, she never really got over J.B. He broke her heart and left her like all the other guys in her life. Like her dad left her and her mom and went and got arrested. She never wanted to see him again, any of them. She just wanted to be Princess and DJ be her Prince.

The next day, she went shopping for her and DJ's costume for the party with Lindsay. Lindsay was someone she could really respect and one of the few people she even reluctantly admitted as almost a friend, even if Lindsay was a sophomore cheerleader Bambi. But she was one of the very few bambi's that actually deserved respect and quite frankly even had a brain. Sometimes she wondered about those sophomore cheerleaders, whether they were all secretly clones from a hive and sharing a single mind cell unit as their brain which consisted of only a few things like how to cheer, how to sell themselves to the senior varsity football team and slut around, and how to put on makeup. And Heather wasn't at all certain if she was just the tiniest bit exaggerating because most of the time it really seemed to be the only things they knew, with the present exception of Lindsay of course. She was still a bambi but she actually had a brain and knew better than to just sleep around with anyone. She spoke her mind and thoughts truthfully only most of the people in Palmetto and she didn't give a crap about anyone's opinion about her. Like when Heather told her to cut off much of her long blonde hair to fit in, Lindsay cussed her out and refused and people thought Heather had been going to flip. But if anything, that impressed her and she admired Lindsay for it. Hence, the reason why she was going shopping with Lindsay for Mardi gras costumes. Everyone was going to Geoff Collin's Mardi gras bash because all the kids in town knew that he threw the best parties. Also, lots of things happened at those parties. But it was lots of fun. It was also an excellent recruiting place to get people to vote for her and DJ as pretty much all those kids went to their school. When they showed up, they were going to be the talk of the party, as everyone would know who they are. Being a masquerade party, there were going to be a lot of strange and bizarre costumes but they're going to be noticed because she and DJ were going to be the only ones NOT dressed in a bizarre costume. The looks on people's faces…

"Hey, did you know J.B. was going?" asked Lindsay suddenly and Heather felt her blood run ice cold. J.B. was going to be there? She did not know that but really, she should have expected it. But she tried to not think about him and only focus on good stuff like when she and DJ were elected royalty. She almost grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders and shake her to make her spill everything but Lindsay had been about to voluntarily.

"Yeah, they say he is going to have a feather boa, pink I think." Heather's eye twitched. Seriously, a feather boa? It clearly wasn't going to be hard to make him look like the ass he is, considering he would be doing such a fine job of it himself. She really wanted to know what it was he was on when he decided he was going to wear that. Probably there were going to be a couple other freaks who would decide to cross-dress as well, there always was for some reason but due to J.B.'s flair of theatrics, he would probably be even more ridiculous looking than the rest of them. It would be almost funny if it wasn't sad and pathetic, okay, she lied. It was ridiculous and funny. Especially when she and DJ were going to dress classy and like they were at a business event or something with the neat and prim dresses and ties while everyone around them was either cross-dressing, half-dressed, not dressed at all, or wearing the most bizarre of things. The contrast would especially be shocking when it was DJ and Justin together. Justin would look stupid and no one was going to want him as their representative of their school. Thank you J.B.! She laughed and shook her head.

"He is going to look so ridiculous in that. You know, I sometimes wonder why guys would even want to cross-dress…" she and Lindsay entered a side store that Heather knew about that would still have costumes and wouldn't have been picked clean already. Most of Palmetto did not generally go to or even knew about stores like these and oftentimes avoided them. Heather found them to be quite useful, especially when avoiding the crowds going on at the nearby mall where every available Mardi gras costume was picked clean by those who weren't going to make them. This place sure had effective choices of clothing, and she also loved the dramatic eye-widening of Lindsay when she saw the more risqué choices of outfit. It certainly was a eye-opener. Lindsay went around, eagerly picking up and throwing things back as she looked for possible choices of outfit and she went into dressing room to try them on. As she did so, Heather heard the tinkle of the doorbell ring and in stepped the person she least expected to see. It was J.B.

J.B. certainly looked as surprised as she felt and probably looked like as well. What was he doing here? J.B. couldn't have been following her, could he? She certainly wouldn't have put it past him but his face was a bit too surprised upon seeing her and she certainly did not think much of his acting skills except for the ones that had convinced her to even like him in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Heather demanded angrily, almost hissing at him. J.B. took an uncertain step back and then suddenly smirked, his surprise quickly leaving.

"Well well Princess, I must admit I didn't expect you to be here. Though I must say you certainly do have a very fine choice in…clothing attire," he said eying the racks and piles 'clothing' that really could only just barely fit the definition as they were very exposing and quite inappropriate for public consumption. He looked back at her, eying her thoughtfully and a little impressed.

"I certainly didn't expect you to like this stuff but still..," he paused, quite openly checking her out, "I don't mind one bit." Heather gave him exactly what she thought of that, a big slap across the face and a certain finger gesture indicating something that was quite physically impossible. He sighed and his blue eyes looked at her sorrowfully.

"I messed up again, didn't I? I don't know why you don't like me. You don't even know me and every time I try to talk to you, you ignore me or start yelling or something. It is really quite frustrating. But whatever it was I had done to offend you, I am sorry for it and take it back. Can't a guy change?" Heather laughed hysterically inside. Oh he was sorry was he? He didn't even know what he did to her and to others that was even wrong and he sure as heck wasn't sorry! He didn't even know her! She knew him very well yet he still could not remember her. She almost wished for him to remember, just to rub it in his face but didn't at the same time. He didn't remember and she sure wasn't going to let him find out again. He would do exactly what he did before again and again. No matter how many times he said he was sorry. Lindsay's voice interrupted them at that moment.

"Oh darn it, none of these work and I don't have anything else to wear. Heather, can you go get me something?" Heather started too when something was thrust into her arms. She looked up and saw J.B. standing there smiling at her as she looked down at what she was holding.

"I think it's perfect for her, don't you think?" he asked, smiling smugly. Heather was loath to admit it but he was absolutely right. She went over to the changing area and threw it in and came back out. Justin had his hands out for that fist bump thing like they were actually a team or something but she of course ignored it. He sighed again and shrugged.

"Just think about it," he said as he walked out the door, just as Lindsay came out fully dressed again.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Nobody," replied Heather.

It was the day of the party and Heather could already tell there were a lot of people there. She wanted to arrive fashionably late so she could cause a big stir when she and DJ entered in their classy business-type outfits and it worked like a charm. When Geoff greeted them, his eyes had widened ridiculously but he surprisingly didn't make a comment about it but he very clearly wanted too. Geoff was wearing a pink coat, 'what was up with guys and pink?' Heather thought idly, and had a huge number of bead necklaces wrapped around him that you almost couldn't see his bare-skinned muscular body beneath the weight of that mass of beads. But that's Mardi gras for you. Heather wasn't sure what was up with the tradition of girls exchanging kisses for some cheap beads but it was a fairly effective plan on his part. She had a feeling that those beads were going to be gone by the end of the night and Geoff was clearly hoping so too but she had no right to judge. He lead them into his parents house and Heather stopped to casually admire the view as she let the partygoers take in a good view of her and DJ before moving on. Just as she had expected, their faces were absolutely priceless as the expected cross-dressers, freaks, and almost nude if not completely stared at her and as Geoff lead her out, she could hear the murmur and babble of conversation going on in the room behind her. Now, she just needed to know where J.B. was and this night could really be complete.

"Here you go guys, the VIP room," Geoff said proudly as he took DJ and Heather into the library. "Some peace and quiet like I know you guys want and all the finest drinks available but please don't drink from the bottles in the cabinet as those are my parent's personal stash and they might not care about this place being trashed but they certainly will care if their stock of favorite drinks is gone. Make yourselves at home and I will just leave to attend to some business." Geoff finished that with a suggestive eye raise and motion and left. Heather shrugged. 'Power to him,' she thought and she took out a drink from the obviously very conveniently placed cooler and poured some for her and DJ. At least Geoff remembered to get the good stuff this time and more than just cheap beer which Heather did not care much for.

"To us," she said and she tapped her glass against DJ's and drank.

"To us," he agreed in his deep voice as he tapped hers back as he quickly tilted the glass back and drained its contents. Heather decided that now was an excellent time for some good quality makeout time and they were alone so she quickly pushed against DJ as she quickly forced his mouth on hers. There was also some tongue involved and they were just really getting into it when they heard an annoying laugh and harsh cheer. They quickly pulled apart and saw a person that was on the list of people they wanted to least meet anywhere, ever. In fact for any decent person, he would be near the very top of that list as there were few less pleasant types in all of Palmetto and he was bad. Duncan Ateara (AN. Couldn't think of anything) was smirking his unpleasant leer at them and he was pointing a video camera at them.

"Awesome footage guys, I loved the part where you-" Heather quickly ran over and grabbed the video recorder from him. Duncan tried to get it back but he stumbled a little and fell. She wasn't at all surprised really. This was Duncan's normal state most of the time. Completely and utterly trashed on something. She wasn't sure if there even was a time when he was sober and if there was, it would be very, very rare and wouldn't last for very long. Duncan was the resident drug dealer and was probably a very frequent user of his own products and he was just awful. Nobody really ever went to him unless they wanted a product as Duncan had a bunch of them but in Heather's opinion, they should have locked him up a long time ago as he was a menace to society and frankly, unfit for anything. That and he smelled horrible like he never washed, which he probably didn't. He would have probably drowned and it would have been good riddance to him if he had died. Unfortunately he was still up and kicking. Or at least kicking anyhow. He was still trying to get off the floor. They all knew better than to help him up as he would probably fall over something a few minutes later again anyhow and he was just…ugh. What was it that girls saw in him? Because somehow he was one of the school's most frequent players, and he barely ever showed up to school anyhow. It was a mystery but what was more mysterious was why did girls even want to be with him? He so obviously didn't remotely care a darn about them and it was clear what they meant to him but still they flocked in droves. Nor were the rumors about it pleasant either. He was definitely a weirdo and fetishist but still somehow, someway, he got people to put up with his crap. She supposed that that was the first thing that was going to change when she became Palmetto Princess was to get rid of that sleaze. That would be a plus to society in all circles. Geoff came running in then.

"Dude, no video-oh, uh, I see you guys have already dealt with that issue. I'm sorry about that but I needed somewhere for him to go and I couldn't just get rid of him. Just keep the camera away from him for the time and it will all be good so I guess I will just, uh, let you go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Wait, do you know where J.B. is?" Heather asked sweetly and they all looked at her funny. Duncan giggled.

"Oh man, J.B., yeah I remember him. Guy with funny boa. I think he's outside or something, partying it up real hard. I think he's a little drunk." Duncan giggled again and somehow managed to finally get up without falling over again. Heather sighed shaking her head at that. But Heather was excited for that news. She knew J.B. and if he was still anything like he was before, J.B. and alcohol should never go together as J.B. was a mean drunk. There were different types of drunks and J.B. was definitely a mean one and everyone knew it. Why anyone let him drink anything was another mystery, man there were far too many mysteries of the Upper class of Palmetto!, but he did and she couldn't wait to see the fireworks. And now thanks to creep Duncan, she had a video camera to catch it all. She, DJ, and somehow Duncan managed to rush their way outside to where something very interesting was going on. Justin was talking smack of course and somehow someone challenged him to a keg challenge and J.B. started to back off but people kept pressuring him to accept and Heather had great fun in joining the chant for him to do it as she kept the camera pointed at him as he reluctantly took it in and downed it. He somehow managed to stay standing and conscious but as he tried to walk, or probably more likely, crawl away, Heather got an evil idea and strode forward.

"Why don't you drink another one, you look like you're still thirsty." J.B. tried to shake his head but the crowd didn't let him out. He was forced to drink yet another one and that one certainly did him in. He puked and the members of the party quickly scattered and soon it was just Heather, DJ, and J.B. Heather was a little concerned now, J.B. seemed to be almost green and he was barely conscious, let alone able to move. She had DJ come over and help her pick Justin up.

"What are we doing?" DJ asked as he hefted a still groaning Justin over his broad shoulder.

"Well, we can't just leave him at the party. We should probably take him home." DJ smiled and looked worriedly back over at the semi-comatose J.B.

"He sure seems out of it. Are you sure he didn't have a bit too much there? That last keg was a bit extreme."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll live. But he is going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. Where's the video camera?"

"I gave it back to Duncan." Heather stopped suddenly.

"You gave it back? Why would you give it back?"

"Because it is his," DJ shrugged as he shifted Justin to fit better on his back as he wished that Justin would have been able to help a little by not just dangling there as Justin was a fairly heavy guy. Not that DJ had a problem with the weight but it was kind of hard to be holding him like this and he felt especially heavy like that. Heather sighed as she marched to the car.

"Fine, let's just go." They carefully laid Justin down in the backseat and for a moment Heather felt a small amount of affection for him as she did so. He looked less sick than before and he seemed to be asleep with a cute innocent little smile on his face. He woke briefly once and had been confused but Heather told him they were just going on a little trip. J.B. seemed to recognize her and smiled a little before promptly passing back out. She was driving the car when all of a sudden they passed a church and she got an especially wicked idea as she turned the car into the parking lot of the dark abandoned church. DJ grabbed her arm as soon as they stopped as he forced her to look at him.

"What are you doing driving us here?" he asked somewhat harshly. She ran a finger down his back and he stiffened.

"Are you crazy, at a church? What is wrong with you?" she sighed rolling her eyes. That wasn't what she had been thinking of and it seemed a little kinky, even for her to do that at a church. She pointed at Justin.

"I just had a great idea. We could leave him here over night and once morning comes and church begins, people will discover him and he will certainly have a lot more to worry about than one painful headache. His reputation would be shot". DJ stared at her.

"Um isn't that a little extreme and kind of mean to do to the poor guy?"

"Maybe, but don't you agree that it would be kind of funny and that he kind of deserves it?"

"I guess…" he trailed off and Heather kissed him.

"Do not worry, he will be fine. It's not like we are abandoning him in a ditch somewhere. The worst that will happen is his pounding headache tomorrow and a damaged reputation. Besides, someone will probably let him out before church would even start so only a priest or whatever would see him before letting him out. But it would make its way to the school board and he wouldn't be allowed to compete anymore. Do you really want to drive him all the way to his house? It is a half hour's drive from here." DJ shrugged uncomfortably and Heather trailed her fingers up his arm and he sighed.

"Very well, but only because I don't want to drive to his house, not with the amount that you and I drank. I'll be in the car, just don't take long or I will come out and get you." He jogged over to the car, leaving Heather and J.B. alone. She looked over at J.B. She had to admit, now that he no longer had that annoying smirk or lustful expression on his face, he was kind of cute, innocent even sleeping. He really was adorable, even with the ridiculous outfit on him that got tattered through the night and now barely held together and covered him. His lipstick and mascara was smeared all over and it looked like a drunk monkey applied it now. She almost giggled as she stroked her hand through his soft silky hair, something she would have never done while he was awake and if she was not alone with just him. He really was cute…she was struck with a sudden burst of inspiration and the cute moment ended. She ran into the church and grabbed some rope. She had to admit that at first she had told DJ she was just going to leave him here so that as soon as he woke up (not likely) or someone else woke him up, he would be able to just leave with minimal reputation damage and he would be quietly forced to withdraw from the competition for royalty. But she changed her mind about that. Why not show everyone how J.B. really was? She could see it now, Justin Beauregard, exposed as closet cross-dresser! It would embarrass him beyond measure and would kill him. And he did deserve it, for everything he does with girls. She could only wish she could tie Duncan with him as well but he wasn't available and that wouldn't go so well. Still, this was going to be good. J.B. would probably even get a kick out of it, he was the type of person who who'd probably enjoy having kinky stuff like this done to him. She carefully moved him to a nearby tree and started tying him and he started to stir.

"H-Heather? What you're doing?" he slurred tiredly looking at her. She smiled softly at him.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep."

"Okay," he said happily and promptly fell asleep with a smile on his face. But she knew that as soon as he woke up tomorrow, he sure wasn't going to be smiling tomorrow. But for now he was and she was going to leave him like that. As she turned to go, she saw something angular jutting out of his pocket. Curious, she pulled it out and it turned out to be a bottle with a variety of multi-colored pills in it. She smirked. What did she have here? Was he also a drug user? That would be something, if people found that out, it would cause far more of a stir than even his questionable cross-dressing. She felt the urge to spill the bottle all over the grass, still within reach so that people would know that it was him. But that would be pushing it and a bit over the top. Okay, very over the top and it would no longer be funny and would cross into cruel and she didn't want to sink to his level. Deciding against it, she subconsciously dropped the pill bottle into her pocket and walked off, leaving an unconscious J.B. behind her, as she headed to the car and DJ.

The next day, Heather woke up with a pounding headache. She really shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. But it was one heck of a party. If only she could remember what happened last night. All she remembered was going there, some drinks, J.B...oh, she almost forgot that. She left J.B. tied up to a tree near the church. Looking back on that, she was probably going to regret it and she felt somewhat guilty. That might have been going a little too far. At least all she did was tie him up and it's not like he was going to die from it or something. Her mom knocked on the door.

"Honey, it's time for family breakfast and then we go to church. And please try to be nice to your sister, she really is a sweet girl." Her mom turned and walked out. Heather fumed. Why did mom have be dating such a loser like a florist, admittably a very rich one, with a daughter like that? And now they were planning to get married and expected the two of them to get along. At first she tried too, but her soon to be step-sister wasn't exactly easy to like. She was unpopular and drab and worse, a horrible person. They just hated each other too much so she no longer even bothered unless her mom guilt-tripped her into it like today. She sighed, biting down some very, very choice words she had to say about the man her mother planned to marry and his horrible daughter and resigned her to a horrible time.

It was as bad as she expected. Awkward and silent with the two adults just staring at each other making goo-goo faces. It was sickening. She and Double D (her soon to be step-sister) tried to avoid looking at each other and looking at their parents as much as possible and it seemed like forever before they finally set out to church, which Heather only just now realized was the church Heather had left J.B. at. Feeling guilty again, she could only hope that someone had untied J.B. and let him out because she didn't want to think about what would happen if he was still there, something that hadn't occurred to her last night when she tied him up.

They traveled in the flower van and Heather wanted to die of embarrassment. First she had a terrible headache and now they had to travel in the most conspicuous and embarrassing car in town that everyone would recognize, what with the cartoon flowers spray-painted (in rather bad) colors on the side. When they finally got to the church, they found that they could no longer move the car forward since there was a large crowd of people standing on the grass. At first, Heather didn't even realize there was an ambulance and a couple of police cars but the flashing lights traveling across people's faces finally alerted her to it and as in a dream, found herself jumping out of the van and pushing through the crowd and saw something being carried into the ambulance. It was J.B., his once beautiful face looking pale and dirty. His eyes were clenched shut and his body was contorted in a weird position and he seemed almost yellowy and shrunken in on himself. It was clear to anyone looking that he was dead. Suddenly finally realizing people could see him, they covered him but it was too late, Heather and a whole bunch of people had already seen him and Heather could feel something inside her break as she realized something. That she left him there and he died. She felt blackness overcome her and she fainted, a sound ringing in her ears that sounded an eerie lot like Justin's laugh.

'I'm sorry,' she thought and she almost thought she heard the voice smile, how she had no clue.

'I know you are and you will get what is coming very, very soon and I feel sorry for you.'

The last thing she remembered was a vision of Justin smiling that confident smile of his at her and he imploringly lifted up his hands, still tied with rope, and then disappeared.


End file.
